The Overlord and the Demon King
by TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere
Summary: There were two guilds feared by a great deal of Players in Yggdrasil. One was Ainz Ooal Gown, led by the undead Momonga (Suzuki Satoru). The other was Oma Advent, led by Zi-O (Tokiwa Sougo). These two are transferred to the New World on the final day. Momonga is set to conquer these new lands, but what about Zi-O? What path will he take?


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Overlord or Kamen Rider. Both belong to Murayama-sensei and Toei respectively.

* * *

"Regard a king as someone unconcerned with kingship." -Rumi

* * *

_2138._

_The world has stagnated, and is on a course for a slow and painful death._

_The environment has become polluted. Animals have slowly, but surely, begun to become extinct. The sun is constantly hidden behind a cloud of gasses. The seas, too, have become inhabitable and enjoyable._

_Companies ruled by greed now control countries. The wealthy live a life of ease and luxury. The poor live with collars around their necks, doomed to forever remain locked behind their status._

_To escape reality, many pursue forms of enjoyment. Among those escapes was a certain popular online video game._

_The Dive Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game known as Yggdrasil. Popular and well-known for its in-depth and surprisingly flexible player choice, countless people choose to pursue this world in the hopes of forgetting their troubles._

_After 12 years of service, however, Yggdrasil will soon be deleted from the world. Its servers will soon shut down and close forever._

_...however._

_Those who exist in this world, those who partake in what Yggdrasil has to offer them, will soon find themselves in a new adventure._

* * *

**The Overlord and the Demon King**

* * *

Out of the top fifty guilds known, revered, respected and feared by the community of Yggdrasil, there were two that stood out for different reasons.

The first guild was Ainz Ooal Gown. A guild made entirely of heteromorphic players. Due to Yggdrasil's extreme penalty on heteromorphic characters - that is to say, that any player that kills them will end up gaining experience from these kills like they would from killing enemies on top of the possibility of valuable loot - heteromorphic characters were constantly hated, bashed and hunted. It was only a matter of time before a group of players had come together and ultimately decided that, if they were going to play as monsters, then they might as well demonstrated just how monstrous they could be.

In a matter of years, the efforts of these players had quickly earned them an infamous reputation. Their greatest achievement had been utterly dominating a group of raiders, the largest party ever seen in Yggdrasil to date. This event alone had solidified their infamy.

The second guild was feared and respected, due to being one of the most fiercely competitive guilds in the game. Whether it was an unexplored dungeon or keep, unknown lands or even an event, they would always be there to play and fight for a chance to conquer. This one guild had made countless records and speed clears, and just as many world firsts. And similar to Ainz Ooal Gown, the players behind this guild acted with malicious intent, though rather than do so for the purpose of playing the role of monsters, they did so because they often felt required, given how many fights they were constantly in.

There was a certain level of infamy to this guild's leader as well. Very few players were given the opportunity to ever obtain unique, never-before-seen items or classes. The best example was Touch Me, a World Champion. The guild leader was not only one of the few people to obtain the "World Disaster" requirement, but due to his overwhelming performance in an event, he obtained a unique class.

"Demon King."

The name of the guild was Oma Advent, led by Zi-O. Also known by the names "Demon King Zi-O" and more commonly "Oma Zi-O."

His name was not without merit. He had every ounce of power and skill that defines one as a Demon King. He took down any and all opposition to him or his Guild's goals with ease. Brutal. Efficient. Cold. Merciless. Even as the countdown to Yggdrasil's end became apparent, the guild did not stop for even a second. They would not go out with a whimper. If their legacies in Yggdrasil would be forgotten, then they would carve their will into the world before it vanished. As proof that they existed.

It is now December 19th, 2138.

In less than twenty-four hours, Yggdrasil will vanish from the world...and gift those who remain a chance to create new legend.

* * *

**Chapter 1 | Toki no Maou (Demon King of Time)**

* * *

"Haa..."

"That was a big sigh, Momonga-san."

"Ah, sorry, Zi-O-kun. I've just been a little tired. My boss recently decided that I should be working on some big new project. If all goes well, I shouldn't have to worry about living expenses for a while. At least, that's what I would like to say, but..."

"No, no. It's fine. I understand."

Two figures spoke to one another casually, sitting around a giant table that could easily fill a whole room. Banners lined the walls, each bearing a unique crest - all markers that signified the members of Ainz Ooal Gown. In spite of how one looked radically different from the other, both treated each other like old friends. One spoke like an experienced office worker while the other sounded like an inexperienced youth learning his way around the world.

These were not their actual bodies, however. These beings were their avatars in the game. They were the leaders of their respective guilds, Ainz Ooal Gown and Oma Advent.

Momonga, the leader of Ainz Ooal Gown, was an undead. A skeleton, to be precise, clad in ornate black robes with golden highlights and jewelry embedded in them. A glowing halo danced behind his head while burning red lights danced within the confines of his sockets. On each bony digit was a beautiful ring, each more different and unique than the last.

Zi-O, the leader of the latter, was of an indiscernable race. It was public knowledge that his Avatar was human, however, but the appearance he sported he nothing short of commanding and powerful. From head to toe, he was clad in golden armor, a sash coming over his shoulder and down to his waist. Silver round objects, similar to medals, donned his chest like they were badges of honor. His helm was also gold, with the visor dark crimson.

"I've been studying for my finals." Zi-O told Momonga. "It's been kind of a slog fest, to be honest. Not to mention my personal hate for math. I know I'll need it in the future, but sometimes, I wish we didn't need so much complicated stuff. Actually, I think math has only gotten worse since corporations started running the show."

"Urgh, tell me about it..." Momonga shook his head. "But, never mind that. It's kind of depressing to be talking about real life issues in here. Let's change the subject. Are your friends in the guild coming by for today?"

The golden-armored man nodded. "Yup! Geiz and Tsukuyomi were able to find time to log in! They're back at the guild base. How about you? Is anyone coming by?"

"So far, only HeroHero-san's replied to my message. I tried contacting my other friends, the ones who quit the game, but they were all too busy. Besides HeroHero-san, only two other people said that they might be able to make it today."

He stared at Momonga incredulously. "Wait, only three people? For real? That's...less than what I've got! What the actual hell?!"

Ainz Ooal Gown was a guild only composed of Heteromorphic race players. The Guild only had two requirements. One, you must have a Heteromorphic avatar, and two, you must be an active member of society, such as having a job or being a student. Because of these requirements, the members forged a sense of camaraderie and mutual understanding. So why...why are only so few respond to their Guildmaster's request during the game's final moments?

"It's too be expected, Zi-O." Momonga sighed. "Everyone had their own obligations IRL. I'm surprised anyone managed to message back at all."

"But still...this...this is the Guild Hall you all poured blood, sweat, and tears to create." Zi-O gestured to the room around them. "How...how could they just abandon it?"

"They all had obligations. Things they couldn't control." Momonga replied before his voice turned soft. "But, if I'm being honest... I am a little angry. But, I'm happy that what's left of the guild is trying to come back, if only for a little while. Plus, you're here."

"...okay, I'll give you that." Zi-O leaned in his seat. His eyes glanced to the upper right corner of his field of vision, where the clock was. "Sorry, Momonga-san, but I've gotta go. Tsukuyomi insisted on shooting off fireworks."

"Fireworks, huh?" Momonga mused. "That actually doesn't sound like a half-bad idea. Maybe I'll see if HeroHero-san is up for it. Thanks for taking the time to visit, Zi-O-kun."

"Anytime, Momonga-san. Hope to see you again someday." With a nod, the man departed for his own Guild Headquarters.

As he left, Momonga let out a small sigh.

Despite his previous words, he still felt discontent. It had been years since he had seen anyone from the guild, be it in game or IRL. Of the forty-seven members that made up the guild, there was only three members active besides himself. He had reached out to everyone and asked for them to come in some form or another, like a dummy account or at the very least some kind of IRL hookup. In the end, though, only a bare handful responded. And most of their responses were always the same: they couldn't make it or they were busy.

He knew they had chosen to focus on the real world. He knew it wasn't an easy decision for them to make. But, even still...

"Why did you guys have to leave...?"

In his depression, he saw a notification pop up:

[HEROHERO HAS LOGGED IN]

* * *

The Golden Palace.

Located in the realm of Jotunheim, it was considered to be one of the most difficult dungeons in the game to conquer. It had only been five years ago that the dungeon had been claimed by Oma Advent and made into the Guild Headquarters, and it was a acquisition worth the blood, sweat and tears. In the remaining years since its acquisition, Zi-O had done his best to expand it and make it one of the most fortified bases in the whole game. He had lost count of how many raiding parties had arrived in attempts to claim it for themselves, or at the very least try and loot it.

In the eternal sunset that was Jotunheim, the Golden Palace sat up high in the clouds. And true to its name, it was a giant castle made of gold, sitting top spinning rings that kept it flying high. Its spires looked like spears that touched the sky, and its walls dazzled in the light. The palace was guarded by several flying beasts, ranging from wyverns to dragons, all around Level 60 and so. The entrance leading to the double doors that opened the way into the Golden Palace was guarded by all manner of creatures - undead, homonculus and beasts. The most common were golemns, all covered in golden armor and the like.

The Golden Palace was notorious for its complex puzzles and mechanisms, all of which were necessary to challenge the Boss that owned it. To make it simple, the Boss was located in the Throne Room, a place that could not be reached by any doorway, hall or staircase. In order to access it, players had to solve various puzzles and defeat certain mini-bosses in a certain order in order to open up a gateway leading into the Throne Room. The Palace was three-stories high, and on each floor were six rooms. Each room housed a mini-boss, and every day the enemy that spawned inside was changed at random, making it difficult for people to figure out which room had what boss. This was what made the Golden Palace particularly annoying among the playerbase.

The Boss that ruled over it, the Demon Lord of the Astral Clock, was also regarded as being human and demihuman players' worst nightmares, due to its fond usage of time spells an instadeath skills. Not only that, but it was also one of the few bosses in the game that had access to a certain skill that was used by a certain player.

[The Goal of All Life is Death]. A skill that allowed one to bypass instadeath resistances.

When Momonga heard of this boss, he had been overjoyed and laughing his ass off that players had to fight something like that, a fact shared by many other members of Ainz Ooal Gown. The boss, after all, was a monstrous version of Momonga, who also favored time and instadeath spells.

The reason why only humans and demihumans could fight this boss was because the Golden Palace was also a dungeon that employed status debuffs on certain races. In particular, the Golden Palace employed a 15 percent stat debuff on any heteromorphic player. Ainz Ooal Gown had attempted to conquer the dungeon in the past in spite of this fact, and came very close to succeeding, but they had been woefully unprepared for the Demon Lord of the Astral Clock. When Zi-O, who at the time was only leading a small clan, had learned about this particular boss and the dungeon, he decided to try his hand at it and organized a raid party.

Together, Oma Advent and Ainz Ooal Gown, along with another guild - Raizor Vile Blood, which accepted only demihuman and heteromorphic players - banded together and formed a raid party. Though the challenge was difficult, with more than a couple members dying and losing their loot, they had managed to conquer it.

The guild that delivered the final blow would be the one to receive the rare item the boss dropped. Who received it would be up to the guild itself. The others were free to collect their own rewards that the dungeon offered. It was also by unanimous decision that Oma Advent, the clan who organized the raid, would be able to make the dungeon their new home base. Not long after this, Zi-O decided to disband the clan and form a guild.

"Somehow, this place looks cooler than usual..." Zi-O remarked as he stepped out from the shimmering dark portal and out into the courtyard leading up to the entrance of the Golden Palace, gazing upon its dazzling beauty. "I guess it's because today's the last day. Man, I'm sure gonna miss this place..."

The Palace had essentially become a second home for him. The oasis for him and his guild to get away from the stresses of real life. He still could not believe it was all coming to an end. It was often said all good things must come to an end...but it does not make departures any easier.

At least he was not alone. His two closest friends would be there with him until the very end. He hoped the same would be true for Momonga.

Zi-O stepped forward. The doors automatically opened for him as he returned to his rightful home where he could enjoy life. A lavish ballroom stood before him, jet-black knights with golden markings on their armor, insides filled with azure flames, stood sentinel as they walked. The cursed knights defended the rooms leading to the mini-bosses, though the rooms had since become vacant and instead served as housing quarters for the NPCs that resided here.

Speaking of, Zi-O found one of the NPCs standing close by. "Let's see, hrm. His name was...Evolt, right?"

The figure before him was covered from head to toe in armor. It was primarily red and gold with bits of blue on the plating. It's appearance was quite different than traditional armor, as it had what appeared to be gyroscopes or reactors on his shoulders. The chest plate also had some sort of gyroscopic reactor. The visor vaguely resembled a mix of a cobra and devil horns. On the forehead of the helmet was a planisphere that had an assortment of constellations.

Zi-O remembered this NPC. Mainly due to how tricky and powerful it was. The form it had right now was only one of several at its disposal. The current form wasn't even its strongest. It was far below it.

The full name of the NPC was Evol Evolt. It was based off of a character from an old series that Zi-O had discovered while he surfed the web for anything to pass the time.

Over a century ago, there was a franchise called Kamen Rider. The storyline for each series belonging to this franchise was different and focused on different characters. They were heroes who occasionally rode on motorcycles, utilizing belts that allowed them to don special armor needed to combat the forces of evil. As cheesy as it sounded, he found that some of the series were better than what it sounded on paper. The discovery of this forgotten television series had eventually led to Zi-O and his friends founding a school club that would let them watch it whenever they wanted. It was unofficial, admittedly, but the school system had changed drastically. People only cared about results these days, not what people actually did. In other words, no one cared if someone founded a club where they could watch an old television show.

When they gained ownership of the Golden Palace, the guild had decided to make the NPCs based off of the characters from the show. Evol Evolt was based off of Kamen Rider Evol, otherwise known as the planet devouring alien Evolt. A Dark Rider. As a matter of fact, with key exceptions, most of the NPCs they created were all Kamen Riders.

"I remember it took us forever to get you guys equipped." Zi-O chuckled to himself, passing Evol. He stopped in the center of the ballroom, standing beneath a chandelier. "Okay! Teleport: Throne Room."

Zi-O was surrounded by a flash of light. In the next moment, the world around him changed. He now stood in front of an ornate, gilded throne with a giant clock of unusual design branded into the wall behind it. The throne looked every part of regal, with gemstones embedded into the sides and center of the throne. The hands of the clock moved slowly, accurately matching the flow of time.

There was an NPC standing off to the side, watching with a neutral look but a charming smile etched onto his face. He was remarkably human, but his race was that of an Automaton. His skin was near flawless, eyes sharp and dazzling with intelligence, wearing a dark gray cloak over a black shirt and pants, a light-gray scarf around his neck. In hand was a thin tome.

"Long time no see, Woz." Zi-O greeted the NPC he personally created. In response, the NPC bowed his head.

He could not speak, but he could respond with gestures. Of course, the responses an NPC could make, no matter how sophisticated they were made, were rather limited.

Woz was not the only NPC standing by. As a matter of fact, Woz had a twin, albeit dressed in brighter clothing and with a barrett atop his head. He was not present from what Zi-O could see, but he was certain that they were around somewhere.

Zi-O created Woz on a mere whim when he heard what people were calling him. If they were going to name him a Demon King, it only made sense that he make a follower, right? That was what Woz was. A devoted servant to the absolute Demon King of Time. No matter what he did or what action he took, his life would always belong to the Demon King. A loyal servant.

Tsukuyomi and Geiz made fun of him when they learned Woz's backstory, though Zi-O later said that if he was going to be recognized as a Demon King, he might as well create a savior to oppose him. By unanimous decision, Geiz was the one to be called by the unofficial name "Savior," much to his dismay and chagrin. And a savior also deserved a loyal follower, hence the creation of Woz's twin sibling.

They were both known collectively as "Woz," but they were easily told apart by their clothing. The follower of the Demon King was Black Woz, and the follower of the Savior was White Woz. Or Kuro and Shiro, depending on the day.

"You took your sweet time, Sougo."

Zi-O, real name Tokiwa Sougo, looked over his shoulder. A man clad in red armor with a yellow visor approached, form humanoid. Behind him was another humanoid figure, this one clad in black-and-white armor, body feminine in form with her visor colored yellow and bearing a crescent moon-like motif to it.

"Yo!" Zi-O greeted. "Sorry. I was talking with Momonga-san and I lost track of time. We still on for fireworks?"

"Of course we are." The armored clad female nodded vigorously, excited by the planned event. The man in red was Geiz, while the woman in white was Tsukuyomi.

"If things are gonna end, might as well make it a big bang." Geiz agreed. "Practically bought out the whole market. Best fireworks we could get."

"Yosh! Ah, but did we settle on a spot to watch them?"

Tsukuyomi nodded. "I was thinking the garden, but Geiz thinks we should do it from the tower."

"It has the highest view." the red-clad man argued.

Tsukuyomi scowled beneath her helmet. "And the garden has the best scenery!"

Zi-O chuckled to himself._ 'I feel like we're in school right now.'_

Myokoin Geiz and Tokiwa Sougo had been friends since middle school, both coming from families who wanted them to pursue a good career. At least, that was what they were told, but they knew what their parents actually wanted. Perhaps it was because of that fact that the two became close companions. As a matter of fact, it was Geiz who had introduced Zi-O to the world of Yggdrasil. Neither had met Tsukuyomi, Alpina Cruz, until their senior year. Neither of them knew much about her, other than that she was a transfer student. Where, she never said, nor did she like to talk about her life at home. They never pushed the issue.

These three were the founders of the clan that would soon become one of the most talented guilds in Yggdrasil, and then some.

"Why don't we settle it like usual?" Tsukuyomi huffed. "We let Sougo decide."

Zi-O snapped out of his thoughts at that moment. "Wait, what?"

"Good idea! Sougo! Where should we watch the fireworks?"

"Hurk!"

Zi-O winced. Great, they were making him decide?! Why was it that he kept getting dragged into their arguments? Did it really matter where they watched the fireworks? This was a usual occurrence for them, but he still never got used to it. Whenever they had an argument, they would make him the deciding vote. It made sense, but he really didn't want to side with one friend over the other. Why couldn't they settle a compromise without him?!

"Uh...well...I was thinking maybe the courtyard?"

"What?" Geiz cocked his head. "Why the courtyard?"

"Well, it has good scenery like the garden. And think about it, we've got a good wide view of pretty much all of Jotunheim, don't we?"

"...Yeah. Guess that makes sense." The red armored man nodded. Tsukuyomi nodded as well. While it wasn't the garden, the courtyard was equally as beautiful.

Zi-O breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Crisis averted. "I'll go prep the fireworks, then."

"I'll go help."

Tsukuyomi followed after him as they left the Throne Room via Teleportation. Zi-O was about to go after them, but stopped when he turned to find Woz still waiting patiently. He felt a little bad to leave the NPC standing here when the throne would be empty. He deserved more than stand around doing nothing while the world came to an end.

"Woz. [Follow]." Zi-O commanded.

The NPC complied and walked behind his creator. Zi-O decided to take the scenic route and traverse the grand halls. Since it would be the last time he'd see them again, he wanted to engrave every little bit into his memory.

Within the five years after the Golden Palace had been conquered, Oma Advent had done its best to expand it. The castle, once a three-story building, had nearly tripled in size. The Throne Room could now be reached via a series of long, intertwining hallways. There were now several rooms, some to house the NPCs and others for recreational purposes. There was now twenty floors in all, though only half were filled with items, monsters and other defenders.

There would be a lot of ground to cover, but Zi-O knew he had enough time.

_'Only fifteen minutes left... It's been fun, Yggdrasil. In fact, it was a blast.'_

* * *

After a quick stroll through the winding corridors, Zi-O exited the building and into the courtyard. Geiz and Tsukuyomi had already finished preparing the fireworks.

"About time you got here." Geiz commented. "We couldn't start without you!"

"Sorry, wanted to take the scenic route." Zi-O rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh? You brought Woz with you?" The female of the group wondered.

"Which one?" Geiz inquired.

Zi-O snickered. "Seriously? We've had 'em for years, and you still can't tell them apart?"

"Not my fault you made them identical!"

"Geiz, they wear different clothes. I think it's easy to tell them apart." Geiz scoffed and looked away, arms folded over his chest. She giggled before she turned to Zi-O. "So, why bring Woz with you?"

Zi-O rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I guess I just felt bad for him. I mean, if we did this, he'd just be sitting in the Throne Room by himself, waiting for me to come back. I figured why not bring him along and watch the fireworks with us? Granted, he can't really express what's on his mind and all, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

"I suppose." Tsukuyomi shrugged. "Man, I am no so not looking forward to life after Yggdrasil."

"Dreading spending time with your brother? What was his name again? Swartz or something?"

"Yeah. I would...rather not talk about him."

Zi-O didn't press further. He already had a feeling that Tsukuyomi's family situation was complicated like his and Geiz.

"Oi! Fireworks are ready! We gonna start this or what?!"

"Yeah. Let's do this!" Zi-O cheered. Tsukuyomi cheered in agreement.

They all lit the fireworks and watched as they shout off into the sky. When they reached their apex, they exploded into a myriad of stunning lights and colors. Two more followed. And then three came after. Before long, dozens of firework were set off, lighting the sunset with a myriad of colors. Some explosions were small and could barely be heard. Others were deafening and practically lit up the whole sky. There were also a few special fireworks thrown in the mix, some making funny sounds other than explosions and others forming into shapes resembling monsters.

The festivities continued as the three remaining members of Oma Advent watched on. "Jeez, Geiz! Did you buy out the whole market for fireworks?" Zi-O joked as the sixtieth firework went off.

"Used my own cash to get these, thank you." Geiz huffed. "Some were more expensive than others."

"It's a shame the others couldn't be here to see this." Tsukuyomi said sadly. "Gentaro-kun would be having a blast with this."

"Has he gotten back to either of you guys?"

To Zi-O's sadness, both shook their heads. "Not since he got a promotion. Ever since we graduated from middle school and just moved on with high school, everyone just seems to be moving on." Geiz muttered. "Gentaro started working after he finished middle school, Sento had to transfer schools because of his parents' jobs, and Wataru had to leave school for work because of what happened to his parents."

"Everyone seems to be doing fine, though." Tsukuyomi added hopefully. "I just hope the same could be said about Momonga-senpai's friends. Only three people are left in the guild besides him, right? Are they coming?"

Zi-O nodded. "Mm. HeroHero-san told him for sure he was coming, but I don't know if they'll actually stay." After saying this, he bit his lip. "It's still horrible of them. Momonga-san has been working all by himself to keep the guild alive. They built that place with their blood, sweat and tears. Sure, it was all virtual, but that place was as much of a home for them as this place is to us."

"It couldn't be helped, Sougo." Tsukuyomi soothed him, a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure that they couldn't make an easy decision. And I'm certain Momonga-senpai understands that as well."

"I'm sure Momonga would give an arm and a leg to get to see everyone again." Geiz chimed in.

Zi-O knew that was true. Momonga would give up everything, perhaps even the guild's most valuable treasures, just to have the opportunity to see everyone again. But of course, nothing was ever simple. The reason why there were only three members left in the guild was because the others had not just quit the game, but had deleted their avatars. The only traces of their characters ever existing was the identity of the guild itself, the treasures they left behind before they departed Yggdrasil for good, and their NPC creations. Zi-O recalled a bitter memory when Ulbert had told him that he had to quit the game because his life had become too burdened with work.

The player sighed bitterly. The firework show eventually came to an end. The sunset sky remained as it was, still and undisturbed by the booming colorful explosions.

"Guess that's it." Geiz remarked. "Only a minute left before the servers shut down."

**23:59:12**

"Looks like it." Zi-O grimaced. "I had a lot of fun. I really am going to miss this place."

**23:59:21**

"We're all going to miss this place." Tsukuyomi added.

**23:59:32**

"Yggdrasil was a blast." Geiz chuckled. "Wish we could stay. But, we've got that crappy world waiting for us. Ugh, this is gonna suck."

**23:59:46**

"Hah! I bet our parents are happy we don't have anymore video games to take away our focus. Speaking of, Geiz, do your folks still want you to take over the corporation?"

**23:59:55**

"Unfortunately."

**23:59:56**

"And you, Sougo?"

"My uncle's been trying to get dad to reconsider, but what can you do?"

**23:59:58**

"Well... So long, world. It's been fun."

**23:59:59**

_**00:00:00**_

_**00:00:01**_

_**00:00:02**_

"...what?"

Zi-O felt the world spin around in front of him. A rush of vertigo suddenly overwhelmed him and nearly sent him stumbling to the ground. Tsukuyomi and Geiz were felt the same sensations go through them as well, though the former ended up falling down to her knees.

"Ooh... What the heck was that?" Zi-O said, a hand at his head. "Crap, that felt weird. Did our connection go bad when the servers shut down?"

"Huh? Wait, Sougo! Look at the sky! It-"

"Is something the matter, waga Maou?"

All three members of Oma Advent froze at the new voice. Slowly, their heads craned around to face the source.

Woz stood before them, his face etched in concern.

"Is something the matter, waga Maou?" Woz asked again, his lips moving with his voice.

Silence reigned over the area before they promptly reacted.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

* * *

_-Reign over time as you please, Young King_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Special thanks go to fellow fanfiction author Daemon of Wrath, who offered to help bring this story to life.

I have never down a Kamen Rider crossover up until now, and I am not very knowledgeable of it. At best, I only know a few series and have to rely on the wikipedia.

This story will not include Original Characters if I can help it. Some may be introduced, but at best, don't expect to see much of them. All characters, even the NPCs, are canon characters. The Dark Riders that serve as NPCs are either the villains from their respective shows or based off of the Another Rider hosts.

Sougo Tokiwa, Geiz Myokoin and Tsukuyomi are natives to Momonga's world and are the same characters from Kamen Rider Zi-O.


End file.
